


Mi Alfa

by aoibird6



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek Protector, Derek es un beta, Derek evoluciona y puede convertirse en un lobo completo, Derek y Stiles son compañeros, Drama, F/F, Hurt/confort, M/M, Peter vuelve a ser un Alfa pero ahora es bueno, Romance, Spoilers pequeños de temporadas anteriores, Stiles asustado pero no deja de luchar, Top/Derek, besos forzados, bottom/Stiles, el Sheriff acepta a Derek como pareja y compañero de vida de su hijo, intento de reclamación forzada, sexo explícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoibird6/pseuds/aoibird6
Summary: Ya ha pasado por tantas cosas, que Stiles ni siquiera se sorprende cuando el Alfa que ha llegado a la ciudad con su manada a causar problemas, planea tomarlo como compañero a la fuerza pero lo que sí lo sorprende es que Derek, siendo un beta y sin haber mostrado ninguna señal de interés en ser algo más que amigos, reta al Alfa a una pelea para quedarse con él.





	Mi Alfa

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Mi Alfa  
> Parejas: Stiles/Derek, Scott/Kira.  
> Capítulos: 1  
> Género: Romance, Drama.  
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen Wolf pertenecen a Jeff Davis.  
> Notas del fic: La historia se ambienta después de la tercera temporada, nunca regresa Kate, ni tampoco el benefactor y Derek nunca es atacado en su loft.

El castaño se remueve sobre la cama mientras forcejea por liberar sus muñecas de las esposas que lo inmovilizan a la marquesa. Si es honesto, no le sorprende en lo más mínimo su situación actual y considerando que ha pasado por todo tipo de situaciones sobrenaturales desde que su mejor amigo fue convertido en un hombre lobo, siendo lo más reciente que fue poseído por un zorro psicótico hace unos cuatro meses. 

¿Por qué no podría ser él secuestrado por una manada de lobos que ha estado causando problemas en las últimas dos semanas? Si evalúa la situación con la mayor frialdad posible, él es un humano indefenso, sin ninguna habilidad especial, ni en combate, en medio de un montón de criaturas sobrenaturales (tres betas, una chica coyote, una kitsune eléctrica, un Alfa verdadero y una Banshee) por supuesto que un enemigo inteligente, lo atacaría a él para tener una ventaja, así que ahí está, en una habitación desconocida, en quien-sabe-donde y rodeado de lobos con muy malas intenciones (o al menos eso supone).

Con un suspiro desganado, el adolescente hiperactivo abandona cualquier intento por liberarse y solo se dedica a contemplar el techo, no hay nada en esa habitación a excepción de la gran cama en donde está y a juzgar por la luz que se filtra por la ventana a su derecha, pronto anochecerá.

¿Cuáles son sus probabilidades de salir con vida? Al no conocer las intenciones de la manada enemiga, no sabe cuánto tiempo estará seguro ahí, porque si lo usan como un señuelo para atraer y deshacerse del actual Alfa de la ciudad, entonces es muy probable que no salga con vida pero eso no lo sabe con exactitud, porque en las dos semanas que comenzaron los ataques a humanos (sin ninguna muerte que lamentar), no han conseguido descubrir la razón tras sus acciones. 

Un ruido al otro lado de la puerta, llama la atención del menor y al cabo de unos segundos, una mujer de cabello rubio entra al lugar. Sin mediar palabra, romper las esposas con sus manos y el menor la empuja a un lado para salir corriendo de ahí pero apenas alcanza a dar dos pasos fuera de la habitación cuando un brazo lo detiene por la cintura y lo toman por el cuello con firmeza. 

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- pregunta voz masculina llena de diversión y el castaño se estremece cuando una nariz se hunde en su cuello, aspirando profundamente- Mmm, nada mal, tú serás el indicado, yo me encargaré de prepararlo, Anna, ve a ocuparte de lo demás, no podemos arruinarlo esta vez. 

Stiles suelta un gritito cuando lo cargan en el hombro y comienza a golpear la espalda del desconocido mientras se retuerce en inútiles intentos de liberarse que solo divierten a su captor. Al cabo de unos segundos, lo llevan hasta otro cuarto que no tarda en reconocer como un baño, ya que lo arrojan dentro de la tina sin ninguna delicadeza y cuando se incorpora sobre sus rodillas, un chorro de agua fría cae directo en su cabeza. 

-¡¿Qué demonios haces, idiota?!- grita cubriéndose con las manos y observa al lobo, quien sostiene una ducha de mano- ¡Basta!  
-¿Acaso no es obvio, mascota? ¿Crees que te vas a presentar en esas condiciones con nuestro Alfa? Nos arrancará el cuello a todos si eso sucede- canturrea cortando el agua antes de tomar por el cabello al adolescente- Desvístete y te sugiero que lo hagas por las buenas o de lo contrario, lo haré yo, con mis garras, así que no te garantizo no dejar marcas en tu bonito cuerpecito virginal. 

El castaño se sonroja al escuchar aquella última afirmación, además de alertarse porque no le está gustando en lo más mínimo las ideas que está formando su cabeza sobre la razón de su captura. En cuanto el hombre hace un amago de cumplir con su amenaza de desnudarlo el mismo con sus garras, a regañadientes se quita la ropa, procurando cubrir su entrepierna con las manos mientras mantiene la vista fija en un punto de la tina. 

-Lo repito, nada mal, bastante bonito a la vista, entiendo perfectamente por qué te eligió- señala el mayor entregándole un jabón junto a una pequeña botella con lo que supone que es shampoo para que se asee- Asegúrate de hacerlo muy bien, o lo haré yo.  
-Maldito bastardo pervertido. 

Cuando el hijo del sheriff termina de bañarse, el lobo le entrega una toalla para que se seque bien antes pasarle un cambio de ropa limpia, un bóxer negro, calcetines y unos jeans ajustados del mismo color junto a una camisa blanca. Al terminar de vestirse, lo conducen por el pasillo y en ese momento se da cuenta que está en una casa bastante limpia, definitivamente no sigue en la ciudad, es evidente que esos sujetos han estado ahí con frecuencia y ahora que lo piensa, los hombres lobos en su manada solo captaron tres aromas pero probablemente, hay más enemigos que no consideraron, ¿Y si ese Alfa envió a sus betas a las ciudades cercanas buscando a alguien en específico? Los tres ataques que han ocurrido en Beacon Hills, fueron a hombres entre diecisiete y veintidós años, los cuales estuvieron desaparecidos por casi un día, siendo encontrados muy malheridos, atribuyéndose el ataque a algún tipo de animal. 

-¿Por qué están secuestrando a jóvenes?- pregunta con la intención de detenerse pero el hombre lo toma por el brazo con firmeza y lo obliga a seguir caminando-¿Qué es lo que buscan? ¿Agrandar su manada?  
-Que divertido humano, ¿Crees que te escogimos para convertirte? Por algo sigues siendo un humano entre lobos ¿Verdad?- suelta girándose hacia el menor antes de empotrarlo contra la pared y hace brillar sus ojos amarillos- Sé perfectamente por qué tu Alfa no te ha dado la mordida aún y es muy listo, eres mucho más valioso como humano que convertido en lobo, tal vez deba comprobarlo por mí mismo.  
-Detente, James- ordena una voz femenina y el adolescente se gira hacia la derecha, descubriendo que se trata de la rubia que lo sacó de la habitación hace unos minutos- Si le colocas un dedo encima, considérate muerto.  
-No he hecho algo, solo estamos conversando- afirma el beta con una sonrisa de diversión antes de apartarse.  
-Date prisa y llévalo de una vez. 

Stiles gruñe cuando lo jalan sin delicadezas por el brazo para que siga caminando hasta llegar al final del pasillo, en donde hay una puerta y después de golpear dos veces, el mayor entra, llevándolo consigo antes de empujarlo hacia abajo, quedando ambos arrodillados y por más que observa a su alrededor, no consigue ver a alguien ahí. 

-Aquí está, Alfa, el humano que pidió, espero que sea de su agrado, permiso. 

El castaño no se mueve de su lugar hasta que se asegura que se ha quedado solo y se coloca de pie con curiosidad. Frente a él hay dos sillones en forma de “L” junto a un amplio ventanal, en la pared de enfrente a una repisa llena de libros y a su derecha, hay otra puerta, en donde supone que está la persona que lidera ese paquete. 

-¿Vamos a jugar a las escondidas? Porque te advierto que no estoy de humor, tus lobitos no conocen la palabra cortesía, fueron bastante brutos para traerme aquí, aunque supongo que es esperable cuando son medio bestias- suelta lo último con un bufido. Lo único bueno, es que sus amigos consiguieron atrapar a uno de los enemigos- ¿Vas a salir? No es muy cortes de tu parte no recibir al invitado de honor, ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Usarme como tu juguete masticable? ¿Afilarás tus garras en mí antes de tus perros me abandonen en algún contenedor de basura en la ciudad?

Al no recibir respuesta de su “anfitrión”, camina hasta la repisa para observar los diferentes libros ahí y debe admitir que esperaba que la mayoría fuera sobre hombres lobos o criaturas sobrenaturales pero no, son títulos bastante conocidos de literatura clásica y lo más notable, es que son ediciones originales. 

-Vaya, vaya, esta es la primera vez que nos ataca un lobo culto, te daré un punto por eso, no solo gruñirás, ni morderás, felicitaciones- se burla estirando la mano para tomar uno de los ejemplares que llama su atención pero una respiración en su oído derecho lo paraliza y traga saliva cuando olfatean su cuello.  
-¿Ya no hay palabras ingeniosas para mí, Stiles?- pregunta una voz grave antes de que unos colmillos presionen su piel por unos segundos- Tu corazón está latiendo muy rápido, olí tu miedo desde antes que entraras aquí y aún así finges valor cuando sabes que puedo romperte el cuello con una sola mano, eso me gusta.  
-Yo no soy como los idiotas que te siguen, tengo mucha práctica no dejándome intimidar por lobos.  
-Claro, lo dices por ese sujeto, ¿Cómo lo llamas? Sourwolf- señala con una sonrisa, disfrutando de la sorpresa que percibe en el menor- Derek Hale, el ex Alfa de Beacon Hills, ahora ese puesto lo ha ocupado uno de tus amigos, Scott ¿Verdad? Sé mucho sobre ti, Stiles y también de tu pequeña manada.  
-Así que mis sospechas son ciertas, ustedes están buscando algo en específico, ¿Qué es? ¿A cuántas personas han lastimado hasta ahora?  
-No llevo la cuenta, no recuerdo lo que no me interesa- responde el hombre antes de apartarse de él- ¿Tienes hambre? He preparado algo especial para nosotros, vamos, no tengas miedo, no voy a lastimarte, por ahora. 

Después de que el Alfa entra por la otra puerta que hay en la habitación, el castaño no tiene más opción que seguirlo, no puede huir de ahí por sus medios, no cuando no tiene idea de donde está, ni cuantos lobos más hay rondando por el lugar, así que lo mejor es hacer lo que le digan y averiguar qué es lo que quieren de él. 

Para la sorpresa del menor, del otro lado hay un comedor, con solo dos sillas frente a frente y sobre la mesa, hay una deliciosa cena preparada, cuyo olor causa que su estómago ruja, ya que no ha comida algo desde el almuerzo en el instituto, el cual tampoco probó demasiado. Ignorando la risa de diversión de su indeseado acompañante, ocupa una de las sillas en la mesa para comenzar a devorar todo a su alcance. 

-Que apetito, ¿Siempre eres así, Stiles?- pregunta el Alfa tomando el lugar frente a él con una sonrisa- Hay más si aún tienes hambre.  
-Dime de una vez que quieres, en cuanto acabe de cenar, intentaré escapar, así que tienes diez minutos.  
-¿Sabes que es lo primero que hacían los humanos que estuvieron aquí antes que tú? Todos me suplicaban que no los lastimara, que los dejara ir, algunos jugaban a ser valientes pero solo duraba unos minutos, hasta que les enseñaba lo que realmente soy- afirma al mismo tiempo que cambia a su forma de beta, haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos.  
-¿Y? Conmigo no te funcionará, estoy rodeado de lobos, no me asustarás con tu juguito de luces visual, ni el vello facial, los colmillos o garras, he aguantado por demasiado tiempo las intimidaciones de Sourwolf y él sí que asusta, me secuestro un ex Alfa psicótico que me golpeó contra el capot de un auto e iba a convertirme, me ofreció la mordida, me dio una paliza un viejo cazador, en serio, muy viejo, con canas y todo, me han golpeados hombres y mujeres lobo, ha intentado matarme una lagartija mutante, afrontamos a un emisario oscuro que también era nuestra maestra de literatura, una manada de Alfas con muy mala actitud y me poseyó un zorro psicótico japonés con un retorcido sentido del humor, ¿Qué tienes tú? Solo eres un lobo, un Alfa, que miedo- soltó lo último con su mejor tono de sarcasmo, ignorando por completo los gruñidos contrarios de advertencia- El gran lobo malvado del cuento me arrancará el cuello, tendrás que esforzarte mucho más, ¿Me has dicho tu nombre? Ni siquiera te molestes, no me importa, lo que sea que quieras conmigo, no gastes saliva ni tiempo, no lo tendrás, así que pasemos a la parte en donde me golpeas y luego tus lobitos me arrojan a un—

Stiles no puede terminar la oración cuando una mano lo toma por el cuello y lo empujan hacia atrás con la silla, chocando duramente su espalda antes de que el inesperado agarre se haga más fuerte, dificultándole la respiración mientras el rostro del Alfa convertido, está muy cerca del suyo, con sus narices casi rozando y ruge con fiereza.

Por supuesto que no es tan idiota para saber que es un pésimo plan hacer enfadar a ese hombres, mucho más cuando no sabe que es lo que están buscando pero ya es bien sabido que su boca siempre lo traiciona en esos momentos y no tendría por qué ser diferente ahora. 

Cuando cree que van a matarlo, el siguiente movimiento del mayor lo toma por sorpresa, capturando sus labios en un lascivo beso que intenta detener sin éxito al no poder competir contra la fuerza de un lobo y al cabo de unos segundos, el contacto se rompe. 

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?!- grita muy asqueado con la situación y rápidamente limpia su boca con las manos.  
-Tú no eres como los demás, Stiles, por eso te escogí.  
-¿Para qué? ¿Qué quieres de mí?- pregunta con el ceño fruncido e intentando apartar por el pecho al mayor- Aléjate de mí.  
-Pensé que eras el cerebro de tu manada, Stiles, ¿No tienes una idea de lo que quiero?- suelta al mismo tiempo que usa su mano libre para abrirse un espacio entre las piernas del adolescente antes de acariciarlo bajo la camiseta, disfrutando del estremecimiento contrario- ¿Ya lo imaginas? A diferencia de los otros, tú tienes el valor o la estupidez suficiente para no someterte a mí y eso me encanta, es muy… estimulante, ¿Sabes que busco, Stiles? Quiero un compañero, uno que no se someta a mí, sin importar lo que haga, lo que sea, por eso estoy buscando entre humanos y tú eres perfecto, un chico que corre con lobos, un humano que ha sobrevivido en una manada bastante diversa en especies, sí, Stiles, sé lo que es cada uno de ellos, he escuchado historias que me llevaron hasta Beacon Hills y encontrarte a ti, fue el premio mayor, tú serás mi compañero, Stiles, quieras o no, eso no me importa.  
-¿Qué…? Estás… ¡Estás loco!- grita el menor forcejeando con mayor ímpetu por liberarse- ¡Jamás seré tu compañero! ¡Nunca estaré contigo! ¡Nunca!  
-Parece que no te ha quedado claro, no me importa lo que quieras o pienses, Stiles, ya es una decisión tomada y dentro de tres días, cuando la luna llena se alce en el cielo, tú serás mío, mi compañero y debo admitir, que no tengo ganas de esperar tanto ahora que te conozco, ¿Para qué esperar? Puedo hacerte mío justo ahora. 

El adolescente hiperactivo comienza a entrar en pánico cuando el hombre lobo rompe su camisa con las garras y luego lleva su extremidad hasta la cremallera del jeans, bajándola con una sonrisa espeluznante. El castaño se retuerce, golpeando con sus puños los hombros y el rostro del enemigo hasta que éste lo inmoviliza por las muñecas antes de liberar su cuello. 

-Definitivamente eres mi favorito, Stiles, eres justo lo que espero de mi compañero, voy a disfrutar mucho esto. 

No, por más que el menor desee perder su virginidad (ahora que ha descubierto que le gustan los hombres, o mejor dicho, un hombre), no va a ser con un lobo reclamándolo a la fuerza, así que apenas consigue controlar un poco su miedo, se apresura en mover sus piernas hasta conseguir doblar una rodilla y le da un fuerte golpe en la entrepierna. Por más sobrenatural que sea, ese sigue siendo un punto débil que no ha adquirido mayor resistencia. Apenas el agarre en sus muñecas se afloja, comienza a retorcerse hasta que logra liberarse y rápidamente gatea para escapar del alcance del pelinegro, colocándose de pie con algo de dificultad y corre hacia el cuarto contiguo, con la intención de ir a la puerta pero una mano lo detiene por la nuca antes de que lo estampen contra la pared. 

-Buen chico, entre más luches, es más divertido para mí- canturrea el Alfa con la voz enronquecida y se pega tras el cuerpo contrario, frotando su dura entrepierna contra el trasero del humano- ¿Sabes por qué no he escogido a algunos de mis betas? Porque no quiero a alguien que se someta a mí, eso sería muy, muy aburrido, quiero a alguien que luche, a alguien que tenga que someter por la fuerza y ni siquiera así, sería completamente sumiso, tú eres la persona indicada, Stiles, aún cuando estás asustado, no te rendirás y eso lo hace más excitante para mí. 

El hijo del sheriff cierra los ojos con fuerza cuando la lengua del mayor se desliza por su cuello antes de que le arranquen la camisa, dejándolo con el torso desnudo. Por unos segundos, siente que tendrá un ataque de pánico con la muy real posibilidad de que será violado por un hombre lobo demente pero no puede permitir que eso ocurra, si tiene una crisis será el final. 

Con fuerzas que no sabe que tiene, el castaño aprovecha la posición para darle un fuerte cabezazo en el rostro al hombre tras él, quien retrocede un paso y eso le da la oportunidad de escapar de ahí pero no consigue llegar muy lejos, ya que a mitad del pasillo, un peso en su espalda lo tira de cara al suelo y contiene el aliento cuando el Alfa ruge a su oído mientras inmoviliza sus manos por las muñecas. 

-Voy a hacerte mío, Stiles y lo disfrutaré mucho- susurra al oído del menor y cuando está por lamerlo, se incorpora un poco, procurando mantener quieto al humano- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos.  
-Siento interrumpirlo, Alfa- responde una voz femenina que llama la atención del menor quien observa fijamente a la mujer de cabello rizado que se acerca a ellos, haciendo una pequeña reverencia- Tenemos un problema, la manada de ese chico capturó a Josh.  
-¿Y por qué me lo están diciendo ahora?- gruñe apretando más fuerte las muñecas del adolescente, quien suelta un quejido de dolor- Stiles lleva aquí más de dos horas, ¿Por qué me estoy enterando ahora que ese idiota está en manos de su manada?  
-Lo siento, Alfa, yo… yo no lo sabía, Jeff acaba de contárnoslo.  
-Ve a buscar a James, ahora- ordena muy enfadado y la mujer se marcha de inmediato por el pasillo- Parece que tendremos que aplazar esto, Stiles pero te daré algo para que no olvides a quien perteneces ahora. 

El menor no tiene idea de a que se refiere hasta que le dan la vuelta bruscamente y el pelinegro le baja los brazos para inmovilizarlos aplastándolos con sus piernas al mismo tiempo que se acomoda para quedar sentado sobre su abdomen y se desabrocha el pantalón, afirmando una mano al costado del rostro del castaño mientras usa la otra para tomar su erección y comienza a masturbarse, observándolo fijamente. 

Apenas el adolescente hiperactivo sale de su asombro, intenta por todos los medios liberarse pero no lo consigue y cierra los ojos con fuerza cuando el Alfa se corre, manchando una parte de su rostro, el cuello y su pecho. La sensación es tan desagradable, que lo único que desea es tomar una larga ducha para borrar cualquier rastro de lo que ese bastardo acaba de hacer pero tal parece que no podrá y suelta un gruñido cuando una mano lo toma con fuerza por la mandíbula. 

-Ahora hueles mucho mejor, Stiles- afirma el mayor con una sonrisa mientras usa la mano libre para arreglarse el pantalón.  
-Hijo de puta, me das asco- sisea el menor y no duda el escupir el rostro transformado sobre él.  
-Iba a permitir que te limpiaras pero ya que te gusta tanto lo que acabamos de hacer, te quedarás así- sentencia colocándose de pie y jala al humano por la mano.  
-Que insolente, mascota, ¿Es lo que buscaba, Alfa?- pregunta el beta haciendo una reverencia frente a su líder y lo observa fijamente.  
-Es perfecto, llévalo a la habitación y asegúrate de esposarlo, mañana continuaremos con esto, Stiles, buenas noches. 

Sin delicadezas, el beta lo arrastró hasta la habitación en donde despertó y le esposa las muñecas a la marquesa, sin quitar la sonrisa de diversión de su rostro, lo cual hace enfadar aún más al castaño. No quiere pasar el resto de la noche con la corrida del Alfa en su cuerpo, especialmente en parte de su rostro pero tampoco es como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto, así que en cuanto ese molesto sujeto lo deja solo, espera unos segundos antes de permitirse llorar por la impotencia, ¿Cómo va a evitar que ese loco Alfa lo viole para convertirlo en su compañero? No va a negar que ha leído del tema por simple curiosidad y ya de por sí, el anudamiento parece doloroso junto a la mordida, además, está muy seguro que aquel lobo no tendrá la más mínima consideración con él. 

-Derek…- susurra entre sollozos bajito mientras mantiene los ojos cerrados. 

Después de lo ocurrido con el Nogitsune, tardó casi un mes en ser capaz de enfrentar a las personas que lastimó para disculparse con ellos, con la esperanza que eso pudiera ayudar a aliviar un poco la culpa y remordimiento que siente. Por supuesto que lo más difícil fue enfrentar a Argent, Scott e Isaac, ya que a los tres les quitó una persona igual de importante, una hija, una ex novia por la que guarda un cariño único y una novia pero finalmente pudo hacerlo. 

Cuando llegó el momento de hablar con Derek, de alguna manera, no solo tocaron el tema de cómo lo envió a prisión junto a Argent, en donde terminó muy herido por protegerlo de la explosión, sino que, de alguna extraña forma, fueron aún más profundo y por primera vez, pudo permitirse llorar frente a otra persona, además de sacar todo el dolor y la culpa que carga consigo mismo. Quizás fue porque el beta carga con sentimientos muy similares a los suyos debido a todo lo que ha tenido que afrontar desde más joven pero estuvieron toda la noche hablando, ambos sentados de espalda contra el gran ventanal del Loft mientras la luna llena los ilumina tenuemente. 

Desde ese momento, la relación de ambos cambió drásticamente, ya no es hostilidad, ni tolerancia, sino que forjaron una verdadera amistad y no es extraño, en el último mes, que Stiles pase al menos dos noches a solas en compañía del moreno, ya sea cenando juntos, viendo una película o simplemente charlando (siendo el castaño quien parlotea sin cesar mientras el mayor lo escucha con atención, interviniendo de vez en cuando). Fue en una de esas tantas tardes-noches en compañía del hombre lobo, en donde fue muy consciente de aquellos sentimientos extraños en su interior, porque ya no sueña con Lydia, sino con Derek y el más reciente, los incluye a ambos desnudos sobre la cama. 

Por supuesto que nunca se ha hecho ilusiones con que algo ocurrirá, a diferencia de la pelirroja (con quien ahora mantiene una bonita amistad) sabe perfectamente que jamás, jamás pasará algo con el ex Alfa, quien nunca lo llegará a ver como algo más que un amigo y eso ya es un gran logro para arruinarlo. 

¿La manada lo estará buscando? Cuando los tres betas atacaron, él estaba saliendo del Loft para ir a su jeep y comprar algunas cosas que necesitaría. Apenas intentaron subirlo a la fuerza a un auto, comenzó a gritar mientras retorcía hasta que Derek llegó en su auxilio pero dos betas se encargaron de alejarlo y el tercero lo noqueó, siendo lo último que ve al moreno, quien ha dejado a los dos enemigos en el suelo y corre hacia él gritando su nombre. 

Si lo que dijo aquella chica es cierto, entonces el moreno si consiguió reducir a uno de los lobos y bastará con que lo interroguen o que Scott se meta en su cabeza para descubrir el lugar en donde lo mantienen retenido, así que solo tiene aguantar y esperar hasta que sus amigos vengan a rescatarlo. Suena bastante sencillo pero considerando que el Alfa está empeñado en reclamarlo como compañero, no cree que pueda mantenerse a salvo una noche más. 

+++ +++ +++

Stiles suelta un gruñido de dolor cuando le dan un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que le rompe el labio inferior y cae al suelo. Apenas consigue salir de su aturdimiento, se levanta afirmándose de la pared mientras observa al Alfa con una sonrisa, quien limpia la sangre de su boca, ya que cuando lo forzó a besarlo, el menor mordió el labio junto con un costado de la lengua contraria con todas sus fuerzas. 

-No creas que solo porque eres el gran lobo feroz, vas a doblegarme o seré como tus perros que cumplen todas tus ordenes, yo no tengo garras pero puedo herirte de otras formas- amenaza antes de escupir un poco de sangre.  
-Si fuera tan fácil someterte, no estarías aquí todavía, Stiles, por eso eres perfecto para mí.  
-¿Por qué demonios quieres un compañero? Si se trata solo de follar, puedes usar a cualquiera, ¿Por qué quieres tanto un compañero?- pregunta moviéndose lentamente hasta que llega al rincón, en donde el mayor lo aprisiona entre sus brazos con una sonrisa.  
-No lo quiero, no me interesa pero es necesario o no me quedaré sin manada- responde inclinándose hasta el cuello del castaño, olfateándolo con lentitud- Estoy llamando demasiado la atención al convertir tantos humanos, los cazadores no son tan estúpidos como parecen, Mmm, todavía hueles a mí, eso me gusta.  
-En cuanto mis amigos me rescaten, me daré un largo baño, usaré cloro si es necesario para quitarme tu asqueroso olor- gruñe llevando discretamente una mano hasta el bolsillo trasero de su jeans- ¿Cambias de manada muy a menudo? Eso no habla muy bien de ti como Alfa.  
-No puedo evitarlo, especialmente cuando estoy rodeado de inútiles- afirma subiendo hasta el oído del adolescente para lamerlo y esboza una sonrisa- Nunca me han gustado los inútiles, así que simplemente me deshago de ellos, como también lo hice con el estúpido de Josh, uno de los betas que fue a buscarte, ya me encargué de los dos y espero que al otro idiota lo asesine tu manada, porque yo lo destrozaré si se atreve a volver.  
-Parece que alguien tiene problemas controlando su ira, podríamos decir que eres una bestia y a cada momento lo reafirmas, ¿Y para qué necesitas un compañero, bestia? Es evidente que no entiendes la importancia de ese vínculo lobuno.  
-No me interesa pero lo necesito, eso me dijo un emisario antes de que lo matara, un compañero puede ayudar a calmar mi enfado y si no funciona en la cama, simplemente lo usaré como saco de boxear y que mejor que uno como tú, que no dejas de provocarme. 

El adolescente hiperactivo contiene el aliento al escuchar aquellas palabras. Sabe perfectamente que un compañero, no solo es alguien con quien el lobo compartirá el resto de su vida, sino que también, es su ancla, quien le da calma, quien lo aconseja, quien lo lleva hacia el equilibrio, quien lo conforta y apoya, básicamente, es alguien que los complementa, por eso no son sencillos de encontrar, mucho más cuando se trata de un lobo convertido. SI es honesto, no le sorprende que ese Alfa se tome una unión mística tan importante como esa, a la ligera, ni tampoco, que sea tan despectivo con su futuro compañero. 

-Yo jamás seré tuyo, bastardo, mi manada vendrá a buscarme y estarás en muchos problemas.  
-¿Ese puñado de adolescentes y sus dos niñeros deben asustarme?- pregunta el mayor antes de soltar una fuerte carcajada para luego tomar por el cuello al castaño- Pueden venir si quieren pero nosotros los superamos en número y yo soy mucho más fuerte que ese idiota amiguito Alfa que tienes, ¿No lo sabes, Stiles? Un Alfa se fortalece cuando asesina a su manada, ¿Y te digo algo más interesante? Esta es cuarta manada que he formado. 

El castaño contiene la respiración al escuchar afirmación y no puede imaginar lo fuerte que se ha vuelto ese sujeto con las atrocidades que ha cometido. En cuanto los labios contrarios se posan sobre los suyos, se apresura en sacar el cuchillo que tomó durante el almuerzo para dirigirlo directo hacia el cuello del hombro lobo pero éste lo detuvo por la muñeca, apartándose un poco con una gran sonrisa de diversión. 

-Realmente me encantas, Stiles, estás aterrado con lo que acabas de escuchar y aún así sigues luchando, ¿Por qué no te han dado la mordida? Si hubieras sido uno de mis tantos betas, no te habría asesinado, ¿Y si te muerdo? Estoy seguro que continuarías siendo igual de insolente que ahora y lo mejor de todo, es que podría romper todos los huesos que quiera, cortarte de mil formas diferentes y en un par de horas volverías a estar bien- susurra lo último al oído del adolescente, quien niega muy asustado con cada palabra que escucha- Es una muy buena idea, ya está decidido, cuando acabe de satisfacerme con tu cuerpo y te anude, voy a reclamarte con una mordida y te convertiré. 

El hijo del sheriff lucha con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse y rápidamente lleva su mano hasta la parte trasera del pantalón, sacando el tenedor que guardó como reserva, en caso de que el cuchillo fallara y lo clavó lo más profundo posible en un costado del cuello del Alfa, quien suelta un gruñido al mismo tiempo que retrocede dos pasos. 

De inmediato, el menor sale corriendo de la habitación y cuando está por llegar a las escaleras que dan al primer piso, James aparece con el ceño fruncido junto a Anna pero lo que realmente lo aterra, es oír el fiero rugido tras él y se gira temblando, descubriendo que ese sujeto se ha transformado, con ojos rojos incluidos. Apenas sus miradas se encuentran, sabe muy bien que estará muerto si lo atrapan, así que sin pensarlo mucho y con su cuerpo entrando en modo supervivencia, lo único que atina a hacer es correr directo hacia el par de betas pero a unos tres metros, desvía su curso para saltar por la ventana, porque prefiere romperse una pierna, un brazo o el cuello que enfrentar a esos lobos. 

Stiles aterriza dolorosamente sobre el costado derecho de su cuerpo y por unos segundos cree que se ha roto algo pero no puedo comprobarlo ahora, tiene que alejarse de ahí lo más rápido, ya que no le cabe dudas que ese detestable Alfa va a tomarlo por la fuerza ahora. 

Apenas se incorpora, solo consigue dar tres pasos cuando un rugido lo inmoviliza por unos segundos y se gira despacio, observando con temor como su captor salta por la ventana para aterrizar flexionando las rodillas y lo detiene por el cuello, dejándolo en puntillas mientras mantiene un firme agarre. 

-Es hora de que recibas un correctivo, pequeña perra. 

El castaño contiene la respiración cuando el lobo hace aparecer las garras en su mano libre y cuando está a punto de enterrarlas en un costado de su vientre, un poderoso rugido provoca que todos los betas salgan de la casa para rápidamente tomar posiciones tras su Alfa y unos segundos después, el rostro del humano se llena de alivio al descubrir que Derek sale de entre los árboles, completamente transformado y con sus ojos brillando azules. 

-Deja ir a Stiles- ordena el recién llegado y el resto de la manada McCall no tarda en unirse a él.  
-Oh, los estaba esperando, tardaron un poco- señalo el Alfa enemigo antes de rasgar la camiseta del menor con sus garras- Es una pena que su viaje fue una pérdida de tiempo, éste dulce chico, se queda aquí, no dejaré ir a mi compañero.  
-Stiles no es tu compañero- gruñe el menor de los Hale con el ceño fruncido.  
-No todavía pero lo será, muy pronto, ¿Acaso no lo hueles? Es mío ahora. 

El hijo del sheriff se siente muy avergonzado y humillado al notar que los lobos de su manada comienzan a olfatear en su dirección, arrugando la nariz al comprobar los dichos de ese sujeto pero lo que más le duele, es la dura mirada del moreno y en ese momento se siente tan sucio, tan asqueado al recordar que esa mañana, antes del desayuno, ese maldito bastardo fue hasta la cama donde lo tenían esposado y volvió a correrse sobre él, señalando que de esa forma no olvidará a quien pertenece. 

-Es mejor que se vayan o todos van a morir- amenaza el Alfa rival con una gran sonrisa de diversión antes de tomar al adolescente hiperactivo por la mandíbula para darle un lujurioso beso. 

El menor se sorprende cuando lo apartan bruscamente y entonces lo ve, como Derek se ha lanzado directo hacia ellos pero James se interpone en su camino, siendo atacado ferozmente hasta que le clavan las garras en un costado del abdomen mientras que con la otra mano, le rasgan el cuello de un rápido movimiento. Por unos segundos, el castaño contiene el aliento cuando aquella mirada azul se posa sobre él y entonces lo entiende, el beta está furioso con la situación, como nunca antes lo ha estado. 

-¿Acaso no escuchaste, idiota?- gruñe el menor de los Hale centrando toda su atención en el Alfa- Deja ir a Stiles o te destrozaré.  
-Que divertido, lobo, ¿Crees que eres rival para mí? Un débil beta como tú no es rival para mi fuerza, es mejor que te largues o tú y tu pequeña manada morirán- amenaza al mismo tiempo que sus betas, comienzan a colocarse en guardia para atacar. 

El chico hiperactivo intercambia miradas con sus amigos, quienes se han agrupado mientras se mantienen alertas, ya que los enemigos los están rodeando y son cerca de una veintena de hombres/mujeres lobos/as. Él nunca va a permitir que lastimen a sus amigos, aún si eso significa aceptar que ese asqueroso sujeto lo convierta en su compañero. 

Cuando está por intervenir, una serie de gruñidos llama su atención y contiene el aliento cuando Derek está frente a ellos, soltando un fiero rugido que es respondido de la misma forma por el Alfa. Durante largos segundos, ninguno de los abandona la posición de ataque, ni aparta la brillante mirada del contrario. 

-Insolente beta, ¿Me estás retando por este humano?- pregunta transformándose y aprieta aún más fuerte el cuello del menor, quien se queja de dolor.  
-Suéltalo- ordena el moreno sin dejarse amedrentar- Déjalo ir, ahora. 

De los labios de Stiles, escapa un gritito cuando lo lanzan a la derecha y la mujer de cabello rojizo, Anna, lo sujeta, rodeándole el cuello con un brazo mientras presiona las garras de su mano libre contra un costado de su abdomen. 

Ya ha pasado por tantas cosas, que ni siquiera se sorprende que ese sujeto demente lo quiera tomar como compañero a la fuerza pero lo que sí le causa un gran asombro, es que Derek Hale, alias Sourwolf, esté dispuesto a retar a ese Alfa por quien se queda con él. 

Ha leído en algunos libros sobre el tema, cuando dos lobos quieren a la misma persona, no es ésta en cuestión quien escoge, sino que deben luchar a muerte o hasta que uno de ellos se someta al otro y a juzgar por la expresión de enfado que mantiene su amigo, eso último no será la opción aquí. 

-Derek…- susurra muy preocupado por su bienestar. 

¿Por qué está haciendo esto? En su condición actual de beta, no es rival para un Alfa, mucho menos contra uno que se ha fortalecido acabando con las diferentes manadas que ha tenido. Lo más correcto, sería que Scott luchara, tendría muchas más probabilidades de ganar o al menos salir con vida de esa situación pero cuando lo mira, éste se mantiene quieto en su lugar, al igual que el resto. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Acaso nadie va a ayudar al moreno? ¿Nadie detendrá esa locura? 

El primero en atacar es el enemigo, quien lanza su ataque directo al cuello del moreno pero éste lo esquiva sin problemas antes de tumbarlo al suelo, clavándole las garras en los costados del abdomen. Por unos segundos, el adolescente hiperactivo suspira aliviado, sin embargo, eso dura muy poco cuando el Alfa esboza una sonrisa y con un rápido movimiento, entierra sus garras en el pecho del menor mientras que con la mano libre, lo toma por el cuello con fuerza incorporándose hasta quedar de pie. 

-Eres patético, Derek, se acabó.  
-¡NOOOOO!- grita el hijo del sheriff cuando varios hilos de sangre comienzan a correr desde el cuello del moreno y cada vez se hacen más gruesas- ¡DEREEEEEKKK!

El Alfa se gira hacia él con una sonrisa de diversión y quita su mano del pecho del beta antes de arrojarlo contra un árbol. Stiles no puede controlar las lágrimas que recorren sus mejillas y puede escuchar que alguien está gritando pero no tarda en darse que es él. A medida que los segundos se transforman en segundos y no detecta movimiento alguno por parte del menor de los Hale, es más que evidente lo que ha pasado, lo cual se confirma cuando Scott corre hacia el beta junto a Peter pero cuatro lobos les impiden el paso con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. 

-¿Por qué lloras, Stiles? Deberías estar feliz, tu querido Sourwolf dio su vida por ti, tal vez si hubiera correspondido tus sentimiento, aunque claro, eso ya no lo sabremos porque está muerto- afirma sin ocultar la diversión que le produce la situación- No creo que el resto de tu manada sea tan estúpida para retarme también, así que vamos a hacerlo oficial, Stiles, aquí y ahora, vas a ser mi compañero. 

El castaño opone resistencia cuando el Alfa lo tumba al suelo, por unos instantes, ve como el resto de sus amigos intenta llegar hasta él pero son detenidos por los demás betas. Cuando desgarran su pantalón, ese asqueroso sujeto lo empuja de cara al suelo y apenas su mirada se posa en donde está el cuerpo inerte de Derek, se queda inmóvil mientras aprieta los puños y junta sus brazos para ocultar el rostro ahí. 

¿Qué importa si ese sujeto lo convierte en su compañero a la fuerza? El moreno está… ya no va a volver por su culpa, todo porque intentó protegerlo. Y por si fuera poco, ahora sus amigos están en riesgo de correr la misma suerte. 

-Está bien…- susurra con la voz apagada y llena de resignación- Me quedaré contigo… pero no lastimes a mis amigos… por favor…  
-Mmm, vaya, vaya, si hubiera sabido que aceptarías tan fácilmente, hubiera matado a tu querido Sourwolf mucho antes, ¿Te duele, Stiles? Es una verdadera pena, ahora nunca podrás decirle lo mucho que lo amas, nunca podrás besarlo, tocarlo, ni gemir para él- afirma con una gran sonrisa mientras el humano bajo él llora en silencio- Me gusta como huele la tristeza en ti, voy a disfrutar mucho esto. 

Stiles aprieta las manos con fuerza al sentir la lengua contraria deslizándose por sus hombros y cuando están a punto de bajarle el pantalón desgarrado junto al bóxer, todo movimiento se detiene pero antes de que pueda mirar, escucha un fuerte rugido que hace que contenga la respiración, ya que está muy seguro de quien proviene y no es posible, se supone que está muerto. 

Bruscamente, el peso sobre su cuerpo desaparece y en cuanto se atreve a abrir los ojos, lo primero que nota es que el moreno ya no está junto al árbol donde lo arrojó el enemigo, así que se gira con lentitud hacia donde escucha los gruñidos y abre la boca muy sorprendido al descubrir que el mayor está tumbado en el suelo, intentando apartar a un gran lobo de pelaje negro y brillantes ojos azules que lo está mordiendo en el hombro derecho con fuerza. 

¿Es Derek? ¿Aquel imponente y fiero animal es Derek? No, no es posible, solo es un beta no puede tener una forma completa, ni tampoco… en ese preciso instante, recuerda que en una ocasión, Deaton mencionó que la madre del moreno no solo era una Alfa, sino que también, podía convertirse en un lobo, uno de verdad, no al estilo aterrador que consiguió Peter durante su temporada de locura. 

Ambos hombres luchan ferozmente, recibiendo heridas por igual y Stiles debe admitir que le sorprende que solo siendo un beta, sea capaz de luchar a la par contra el pelinegro. Cuando el enemigo consigue quitarse de encima al animal, se incorpora con el ceño fruncido pero no alcanza a levantarse cuando Derek vuelve a la carga, sin importarle sus sangrantes heridas y salta directo hacia el cuello del mayor, enterrando sus colmillos en un costado y presiona con todas sus fuerzas. 

Stiles se incorpora con lentitud hasta quedar sentado mientras observa muy sorprendido la lucha entre los dos lobos. No importa cuántas veces el Alfa entierre sus garras en diferentes partes del cuerpo del animal, éste en ningún momento suelta su cuello y usando sus patas delanteras como palanca, comienza a jalar lo más fuerte posible. 

El menor contiene el aliento cuando Derek retrocede bruscamente, con sangre escurriendo de sus fauces pero esta no se compara a la que brota por el cuello del mayor, quien se cubre la herida con una mano mientras cae de espaldas al suelo, tosiendo una gran cantidad de sangre. De inmediato, el resto de los betas enemigos quieren socorrer a su Alfa, sin embargo, el lobo negro suelta un fiero rugido que los detiene en el acto y camina directo hacia él. 

-¿Derek?- pregunta muy sorprendido con todo lo que ha ocurrido y recibe un asentimiento como respuesta- Derek… ¡Derek!- grita muy contento al mismo tiempo que abraza por el cuello a su amigo- Menos mal… pensé que… tenía tanto miedo que estuvieras… no… no, nadie puede ganarle a mi Sourwolf, nadie.  
-¡Chicos!- los llama Scott llegando rápidamente junto a ellos, al igual que el resto del paquete- Derek… ¿Cómo es que…? Tú no respirabas.  
-No lo sé y eso no importa ahora- responde el beta antes de reparar en la forma en que lo está mirando su familiar- ¿Qué sucede?  
-Heredaste la misma habilidad que tu madre. 

Stiles quiere preguntar algo más pero se queda en silencio cuando escucha unos balbuceos y se gira hacia el pelinegro, quien todavía está agonizando en el suelo. Aún no puede creer todo lo que ha pasado, ni mucho menos que el moreno, siendo solo un beta, fuera capaz de derrotar a aquel hombre lobo y todo lo hizo por él. Por protegerlo. 

-Derek- lo llama acariciando con una mano la cabeza peluda del animal negro y usa la otra para intentar limpiar un poco la sangre de su hocico- Gracias… muchas gracias por salvarme, tenemos que llevarte con Deaton, estás muy lastimado.  
-No- niega el lobo completo frotando un costado de su cuerpo contra uno de los brazos del adolescente hiperactivo- Te llevaré a mi Loft, tu padre está esperando ahí con Lydia, le prometí que regresaríamos lo antes posible contigo.  
-Derek… estás muy lastimado, tienes que ir con Deaton- replica el humano, estrechando contra su cuerpo al animal- A menos que… derrotaste al Alfa, Derek, mátalo, si vuelves a ser un Alfa, tus heridas sanarán más rápido.  
-Stiles, no quiero ser un Alfa otra vez- señala el lobo apartándose un poco para mirar fijamente al menor- Ya lo fui una vez y lo hice muy mal, lo único bueno que hice, fue salvar a Cora, no me interesa ser un Alfa otra vez, siendo un beta pude protegerte, eso es suficiente para mí, yo no reté a ese Alfa para quitarle su poder, lo reté para recuperarte, Stiles, ahora vamos, tu papá está muy preocupado.  
-Derek…- susurró muy sorprendido con lo que escucha y armándose de valor, pronuncia aquellas palabras que hasta ese momento, eran su secreto mejor guardado- Me gustas mucho, Derek. 

El adolescente hiperactivo se lame los labios con nerviosismo antes de colocarse de pie, ignorando los murmullos de la manada. A medida que pasan los segundos sin que el moreno responda a su declaración, se siente como un estúpido por dejarse llevar, seguramente, el mayor solo estaba hablando como lo haría un buen amigo con otro, nada más y ahora acaba de arruinar todo. 

-¿Aún quieres ser un Alfa, Peter? Esta es tu oportunidad- afirma el lobo completo girándose hacia su familiar, quien lo escudriña por varios segundos- Adelante, te lo debo ¿Verdad? Aunque si vuelves a ser un idiota, no dudaré en matarte, otra vez, ¿Quedó claro?  
-Fuerte y claro, Sourwolf, es mejor que te lleves a tu chico, Argent ya está aquí con sus perros, me quedaré para asegurarme que todo este problema se solucione, váyanse. 

Stiles permite que su mejor amigo lo cargue en su espalda para correr entre los árboles, alejándose de ahí y a los pocos segundos escucha un fuerte rugido, apostando lo que sea a que el mayor de los Hale por fin ha obtenido lo que tanto desea y está seguro que ahora hará las cosas correctamente, porque ahora tiene una manada que lo mantendrá por el buen camino. 

En cuanto llegan a los autos, el humano sube en los asientos traseros del camaro junto a su mejor amigo y Kira mientras que adelante, va Ethan conduciendo y el lobo completo ocupa el lugar del copiloto. 

Durante el trayecto, todos fueron en completo silencio, lo cual solo aumentó la tristeza que siente el castaño y a cada segundo se arrepiente más de la confesión que hizo pero ya no hay vueltas atrás, así que si el moreno opta por comenzar a ignorarlo, lo aceptará con la mayor madurez posible e intentará volver a aquellos días en que no eran amigos, ni pasaban tiempo juntos, aunque eso será bastante difícil. 

Al llegar al Loft, su padre lo recibe con un fuerte abrazo antes de interrogarlo sobre lo ocurrido, colocando especial énfasis en si está herido o le hicieron algo. Después de calmar a su padre, sigue las indicaciones del lobo completo para ir al segundo piso, darse una ducha y cambiarse la ropa por algo suyo que le quede, estando más tranquilo al saber Scott ya le ha enviado un mensaje a Deaton, pidiéndole que venga de inmediato para que revise al beta malherido. 

Aprovechando que está solo en el baño del segundo piso, se asegura que salga el agua tibia antes de sentarse en la tina, flexionando las rodillas para abrazarlas y afirma la frente en ellas mientras sus lágrimas se funden con el agua, sin saber si las derrama al ser rechazado por la persona que le gusta o por lo sucio que se siente con lo que hizo ese sujeto (y eso último es algo que jamás le contará a su padre, ni tampoco lo confirmará a los demás). 

En medio de sus cavilaciones, se sobresalta al escuchar el ruido de la puerta y alza la vista, descubriendo que su inesperada compañía es Derek, quien trota suavemente hasta llegar a su lado para luego darle un lametón en el hombro derecho, en donde se está formando un moretón producto de saltar por la ventana. 

-No me duele, no te preocupes… eres tú quien está muy lastimado… tendrías que estar descansando hasta que llegue Deaton- pide cerrando la llave del agua y afirma un brazo sobre el borde de la tina para apoyar el mentón encima- No debiste hacer esa locura… pensé que estabas… no quiero que te hieran por mi culpa…  
-No me hirieron por tu culpa, fue mi decisión retar a ese Alfa, ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en la piscina? Cuando nos acorraló el Kanima- pregunta aceptando la caricia que le dan en un costado de la cabeza y el humano asiente con curiosidad- Tú en ningún momento me soltaste, bueno, excepto cuando lo hiciste para llamar a Scott pero luego de eso, en todo momento me mantuviste a flote y cuando ya no podías seguir… nunca pasó por tu cabeza dejarme ahí y salvarte… estabas dispuesto a hundirte conmigo.  
-Por supuesto, Derek, que no nos lleváramos bien en ese tiempo, no significa que quería que algo te ocurriera o que resultaras herido y… Mmm… no lo sé, nunca fue una opción para mí dejar que te hundieras y salvarme yo, nunca, Derek…  
-Lo sé, desde el comienzo has sido un buen chico, Stiles y fui un tonto al no darme cuenta hasta ahora- dice observando fijamente al adolescente, quien no puede evitar sonrojarse un poco- Hay algo que no entiendo, Stiles, no puedo entender cómo te has enamorado de mí… eres demasiado bueno para mí.  
-Derek… no, no es cierto, sé que tú no eres perfecto pero ten por seguro que eres perfecto para mí y yo espero… espero serlo para ti, si me das una oportunidad, ¿Yo te gusto?- pregunta incorporándose un poco, expectante por la respuesta del beta.  
-No quiero hacerte daño… las personas a mi alrededor resultan heridas, Stiles… no puedo hacerte daño, no quiero…  
-Por favor, responde, ¿Te gusto?  
-Tú… Stiles, tú—

El castaño se apresura en salir de la tina cuando el lobo negro se desploma frente a él, jadeando con pesadez y en ese momento comprende que está mucho más lastimado de lo que ha demostrado hasta ahora. Rápidamente gatea hasta la puerta para gritar pidiendo ayuda a los demás y vuelve junto al moreno, quien repentinamente regresa a su forma humano desnudo y tiene heridas por todas partes, siendo las más graves las de los costados de su abdomen. 

Stiles se apresura en tomar las toallas junto a la ropa que trajo para improvisar vendas con las que intenta detener el sangrado antes de abrazar con fuerza al mayor, pidiéndole que abra los ojos. 

Casi veinte minutos tarda en llegar Deaton y para ese entonces, se han encargado de llevar al beta hasta el primer piso, acomodándolo sobre la mesa. El humano vigila de cerca cada uno de los movimientos del ex emisario de Talia Hale y apenas acaba de aplicar una pasta verde musgo sobre las diferentes heridas, le ayuda a vendarlas.

-¿Va a estar bien, Deaton?- pregunta el castaño siguiendo a Peter, quien carga a su sobrino hasta la cama para que descanse.  
-Sí, solo necesita una buena noche de sueño y mañana estará completamente recuperado- responde el veterinario con su habitual parsimonia- Debo admitir que me sorprende que sea capaz de convertirse en un lobo como su madre.  
-¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? Todos lo percibimos, por unos segundos, estuvo muerto- señaló Scott lo mismo que todos los lobos y la chica coyote se dieron cuenta en ese momento.  
-No estaba muerto, estaba evolucionando- lo corrigió el mayor antes de centrarse fijamente en el hijo del sheriff, quien arquea una ceja con curiosidad- Usualmente, es un proceso que requiere más tiempo y hay ciertas señales pero en el caso de Derek fue distinto, tanto él como su lobo, debieron tener una fuerte motivación para llegar a esto, ¿Qué estaba haciendo, Stiles?  
-Mmm… luchando contra el Alfa… para salvarme… lo retó para salvarme- responde observando fijamente al moreno y en ese momento su cabeza llega a un par de conclusión, siendo una de ellas más relevante que las otras- Por mí… ¿Derek evolucionó por mí?- pregunta con una sonrisa que se hace cada vez más grande, ya que al fin ha recibido una respuesta- Por mí…  
-Hay potenciales que se alcanzan más rápido cuando se tiene una fuerte motivación, Stiles y proteger a tu compañero, me parece una muy buena para ilustrar mi punto.  
-Claro, eso es… un momento, ¿Dijiste compañero, Deaton? ¡¿Soy el compañero de Derek?!

El adolescente hiperactivo niega despacio al escuchar aquellas palabras y es que simplemente no puede creerlo, mucho menos si considera la relación tan hostil que llevaron al comienzo, por eso ahora se ha conformado con amigos y no aspira a algo más. ¿El beta sabrá el vínculo místico que los une? Probablemente sí, debió sentirlo, su lobo debió dar señales de ello. 

-¿Derek habló contigo sobre esto?- preguntó el menor lamiéndose los labios con nerviosismo y observa al veterinario con curiosidad- ¿Te dijo algo…?  
-Me lo dijo a mí- intervino Peter con una sonrisa de diversión adornando su rostro- Yo fui quien lo notó extraño y fue más que evidente para mí, ¿Cómo podría ignorar el hecho de llegar de visita al Loft y encontrarlo durmiendo con una de tus sudaderas?- señala disfrutando del sonrojo que tiñe las mejillas del menor y las exclamaciones de sorpresa del resto de los presentes- Fue hace casi tres semanas, ¿De verdad no lo has notado, cachorro? Pensé que tú eras el listo. 

Durante unos segundos, el castaño baja la vista, recordando cada tarde-noche que ha pasado a solas con el moreno en el Loft o en su casa y debe admitir que si ha notado, en un par de ocasiones las últimas dos semanas, que el mayor lo olisquea disimuladamente pero siempre lo atribuyó a algo de lobos o porque intentaba averiguar que estaba cocinando. Nunca le dio un significado más profundo a ese comportamiento. 

-Mmm… ¿No estás mintiendo?- pregunta escudriñando al mayor de los Hale, quien suspira bajito antes de señalarle la almohada.  
-Compruébalo por ti mismo, no es extraño que tu olor esté aquí, pasas bastante tiempo en el Loft, ya sea por la manada o con Derek, así que nadie le dio importancia a ese detalle, excepto yo. 

Hace casi tres semanas, Stiles había perdido una de sus sudaderas favoritas, sin embargo, siempre ha creído que la dejó olvidada en algún lugar del instituto y alguien la tomó, por eso le cuesta creer que las palabras del beta sean ciertas. Con movimientos cuidadosos, ya que no quiere despertar al moreno que duerme, mete una mano bajo la almohada hasta que toca algo extraño y lo jala con cuidado, consiguiendo sacar un parte de la prenda, debido a que la otra está bajo el lugar donde reposa la cabeza del lobo. 

-Oh por Dios… es mi sudadera- susurra muy sorprendido con el descubrimiento antes de esbozar una tímida sonrisa.  
-De acuerdo, esto es muy raro- comenta Lydia jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello.  
-No realmente, el olor es muy importante para los lobos, tener algo de nuestro compañero o la persona que nos interesa, es muy tranquilizador para nuestro lado lobuno, ¿Por qué crees que Derek es menos gruñón cuando tú estás cerca?- pregunta dedicándole una sonrisa de diversión al hijo del sheriff antes de girar hacia el Alfa verdadero, quien arquea una ceja con curiosidad- Tu sí me entiendes ¿Verdad? Has tomado ropa de tu chica a escondidas, pillín.  
-¡Cállate!- grita McCall colocándose muy rojo al ser descubierto. 

El castaño vuelve a dejar la sudadera en su lugar antes de acariciar el rostro del moreno con suavidad. Todavía le cuesta creer que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos de la misma forma e intensidad, por eso, apenas el mayor despierte, va a aclarar todo eso de inmediato. 

-Papá, ¿Me puedo quedar con Derek? Quiero estar aquí cuando despierte- pide volteándose al sheriff, quien mantiene un gesto pensativo en el rostro- Por favor, papá, no estoy lastimado, o sea, solo tengo un par de moretones, nada que requiera ir al hospital, por favor, por favor, te prometo que estaré en casa mañana cuando regreses del trabajo.  
-¿Olvidas que mañana tienes clases?- pregunta arqueando una ceja con serenidad.  
-Pero ya falté hoy y considerando que fui secuestrado por un Alfa loco que quería convertirme en su compañero a la fuerza, creo que me merezco faltar un día más a clases, ¿Verdad? Podemos inventar un resfriado, funcionará- canturrea alzando el pulgar en señal de aprobación mientras sus amigos se ríen- Por favor, papá, Derek se convirtió en un lobo súper genial por mí, ¿Quieres que lo deje solito cuando está así de herido? Retó a un Alfa por mí, un Alfa muy loco y también poderoso, ¿Eso no le da puntos extras en tu escala de “simpatía” y de “mi hijo puede quedarse a pasar la noche en el Loft”?  
-De acuerdo, puedes quedarte hoy pero regresas mañana a cenar y lleva a Derek contigo, los tres tenemos una conversación pendiente- señala cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho y el menor rueda los ojos con cansancio.  
-Bien, podrás amenazar al hombre que salvó a tu hijo de pasar por una de las más horribles experiencias de su corta vida, adelante, haz sentir mal a la persona que dio su vida, literalmente, con tal de proteger al único hijo que tienes- dramatizó causando varias risas y el sheriff esboza una pequeña sonrisa, lo cual es un gran triunfo para el adolescente. 

Aún cuando la manada, incluido su padre, estuvo acompañándolo hasta bien entrada la noche, el menor en ningún momento se separó del moreno, no, de su compañero y le encanta como suena aquella palabra. Después de que todos se marchan, él se quita los zapatos junto a los calcetines antes de acostarse con el mayor, quien apenas lo siente a su lado, le rodea la cintura con un brazo para pegarlo contra su cuerpo. 

-Derek… te quiero, a mí también me gusta la idea de ser tu compañero y podrás tomar mi ropa cuando quieras- canturrea lo último con una gran sonrisa de diversión- Y yo tomaré la tuya, mi Sourwolf, soy todo tuyo y no me lastimarás, nunca lo has hecho. 

Percibiendo el varonil aroma del beta, se queda profundamente dormido. 

+++ +++ +++

Stiles se acurruca más contra la calidez a su lado y después de removerse un poco, abre los ojos somnoliento antes se frotarse con las manos mientras bosteza sonoramente para luego incorporarse, dándose cuenta en ese momento, que el mayor ya está despierto y vigila cada uno de sus movimientos. 

-¿Derek? ¡Derek!- grita con una gran sonrisa de alegría y quita las tapas para apresurarse en revisar las heridas del contrario, moviendo las vendas- Menos mal, estás bien, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo?  
-Estoy bien, Stiles, completamente curado, tú no…- susurra lo último tomándolo por el mentón y observa los moretones del cuello del menor con el ceño fruncido antes de revisarlo bajo la camiseta- Lo siento, Stiles… siento no haber llegado a tiempo, yo lo—  
-No, no te disculpes- lo interrumpe el adolescente y toma una de las manos del beta- Retaste a un Alfa por mí, ese sujeto había asesinado a sus anteriores manadas para fortalecerse pero tú lo derrotaste por mí, por protegerme, por salvarme, muchas gracias, Derek, todavía me parece increíble que puedas convertirte en un lobo, Deaton dijo que evolucionaste, que usualmente es un proceso más largo pero tú pudiste hacerlo porque tenías una motivación… tu lobo y tú querían salvar… a su compañero- afirma sin pasar por alto la expresión en el rostro del moreno, quien baja la vista pensativo- Está bien, tenías tus motivos para no contármelo… tal vez no estabas conforme con la elección de tu lado animal, o al menos eso pensé hasta que supe esto también- señala al mismo tiempo que saca una parte de su sudadera que está debajo de la almohada y puede jurar, que el mayor se ha sonrojado un poco al ser descubierto- Derek, me gustas mucho, mucho y sé que tienes miedo de lastimarme pero eso no ocurrirá porque yo no soy débil, no soy alguien fácil de derrotar, me mantuve a salvo hasta que llegaste a rescatarme, mi peludo caballero de brillante pelaje negro- canturrea obteniendo una sonrisa como respuesta y un gesto así de simple, provoca que su corazón lata con más fuerza- Es inevitable que alguno de nosotros resulte herido, Derek, o sea, vivimos en Beacon Hills, el centro vacacional favorito de las criaturas sobrenaturales de turno pero lo que importa es que estaremos juntos y somos más fuertes de esa forma, yo no sé qué resultará de esto, no sé si será algo maravilloso o un desastre que estemos juntos pero al menos yo, quiero intentarlo, Derek, estoy dispuesto a intentarlo contigo, porque me gustas mucho. 

Al no recibir respuesta, el adolescente hiperactivo se incorpora con la intención de levantarse pero una mano sosteniendo con suavidad su muñeca se lo impide y en cuanto se da la vuelta hacia el hombre lobo para pedir una explicación, no escucha palabras, sino que los labios contrarios están presionando sobre los suyos en un inesperado beso que no duda en corresponder. En cuanto se apartan, el mayor lo tumba sobre la cama e inmoviliza sus manos sobre la cabeza antes de mirarlo fijamente.

-Tú también me gustas, Stiles, me gustas mucho y desde que entendí que somos compañeros, cada día te deseo más- admite rozando los labios del humano con los suyos antes de sonreír enseñando su blanca dentadura y capta perfectamente cómo se aceleran los latidos contrarios- Yo sé que te gusto, Stiles, no eres bueno disimulando.  
-Mmm, no puedo mentir cuando se trata de mi Sourwolf- afirma con diversión mientras mueve las cejas sugerentemente- Ahora podrás tomar mi ropa sin parecer un acosador, jajajaja, Peter dijo que el olor es importante para ustedes, ¿Mi olor calma a tu inquieto lobito?  
-No solo lo calma, Stiles, también lo descontrola, no tienes idea de lo que estuve a punto de hacer el fin de semana pasado, cuando te quedaste dormido en mi cama mientras yo iba a comprar- confiesa con su mejor voz seductora y consigue la reacción esperada, ya que el aroma a excitación llega a su nariz.  
-Oh… me hubiera encantado que lo hicieras, estoy seguro que habría tenido un interesante despertar, como un sueño húmedo muy vivido y ya he tenido muchos contigo, guapo. 

El castaño mueve la cabeza a un lado cuando la nariz contraria se hunde en su cuello, aspirando profundamente para luego soltar varios gruñidos de disgustos que lo alertan. No alcanza a preguntar, cuando su cabeza de inmediato llega a una conclusión sobre el comportamiento del mayor y es que a pesar de bañarse, el aroma de ese bastardo todavía sigue en él, lo cual junto a los recuerdos de lo que le hizo para marcarlo, lo asquean nuevamente. 

-Perdón... yo— No puede terminar la oración cuando el moreno inicia un apasionado beso que le roba el aliento y no se apartan hasta que la falta de aire se hace presente- Derek…  
-Nada de lo que te hizo ese Alfa debe avergonzarte, Stiles, lo importante es que nunca te sometiste a él, porque no es tu compañero, luchaste en todo momento y fuiste muy valiente, siempre he admirado eso de ti, Stiles, puedes estar asustado pero eso no te paraliza, eso me gusta mucho de ti- asegura con una sonrisa que es correspondida con una más pequeña y tímida por parte del adolescente- Me gustas, Stiles y eso no va a cambiar, ni siquiera con lo que hizo ese bastardo.  
-Aún cuando huelo a él… ¿Todavía me quieres?- pregunta con sus brillantes ojos marrones fijos en el beta.  
-Por supuesto que todavía te quiero, me encantas, Stiles y no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de borrar su olor, de ahora en adelante, solo tendrás el mío, apestarás completamente a mí.  
-Hazlo ahora, Derek, no quiero seguir teniendo el olor de ese bastardo… por favor…- pide antes de corresponder el apasionado beso que le dan- Derek…  
-¿Estás seguro de esto? No quiero apresurar las coas entre nosotros.  
-Claro que estoy seguro, quiero tener tu olor en mí, sobre todo mi cuerpo y también dentro- responde sin poder controlar el sonrojo que tiñe sus mejillas, el cual es correspondido por una mirada azul brillante del lobo- Tal vez aún es apresurado para hacer oficial nuestra unión lobuna pero en este momento, todo lo que necesito, todo lo que quiero, es ser tuyo, márcame con tu olor, con tus dientes, con tus garras.

El adolescente levanta los brazos para que le quiten la camiseta antes de volver a recostarse, sintiendo su respiración acelerada cuando el mayor también queda desnudo del torso y esos intensos orbes grisáceos permanecen fijos en él, así que corresponde su gesto casi embobado mientras las manos contrarias le bajan el pijama junto con el bóxer y antes de que pueda darse cuenta, está completamente desnudo. 

-Derek… no hagas eso – pide al notar la forma en que su cuerpo es escudriñado y no puede evitar avergonzarse- Mmm… por favor… no tengo tus músculos, ni—  
-Eres perfecto, Stiles- afirma el mayor con una sonrisa que enseña su blanca dentadura, provocando que el castaño se coloque muy rojo por la vergüenza- Eres perfecto para mí, eres hermoso, Stiles, me gustan tus largas piernas, tu firme trasero, tus brazo delgados pero fuertes, no te has dado cuenta que tienes músculos y en los lugares correctos, tendrás que sostenerte de mí cuando te folle contra la pared- señala disfrutando del vergüenza y anhelo que emana el menor, quien sin darse cuenta lo está provocando en exceso- Me gusta que te dejaras el cabello más largo, así puedo tomarte de él o jalarlo, me encantan tus expresivos y brillantes ojos marrones, adoro tu boca y esos labios, no puedo esperar a sentirlos alrededor de mi erección cuando me la chupes- gruñe al mismo tiempo que su lobo se retuerce con ansias, luchando desesperadamente por tomar el control pero no se lo permite. No todavía- Me gustan tus dedos inquietos, me gusta tu cuello, será perfecto para marcar mis dientes y tu espalda, es el lugar ideal para mis garras, ¿Sabes cuál es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti?- pregunta recibiendo una respuesta negativa con la cabeza- Tus lunares, están por todos lados y son perfectos para lamer, morder o chupar, de hecho, lo haré justo ahora y estoy deseoso por llegar a los que están en la parte interna de tus bonitos muslos. 

A pesar de que el adolescente hiperactivo suele actuar como si le diera lo mismo lo que digan los demás, la verdad es muy diferente, cada comentario duele y su autoestima está por los suelos, o al menos así era hasta que hace unos segundos ese fantástico hombre lobo comienza a enumerar todo lo que le gusta de él (físicamente). 

Varios gemidos suaves escapan de los labios del menor cuando Derek se inclina a besar los lunares de su rostro, comenzando un descenso por su cuello hasta llegar a sus hombros, en donde agrega un par de mordiscos con la fuerza suficiente para que lo sienta pero sin dejar marcas y está ansioso porque llegue el momento en que esos caninos las dejen. En cuanto siente aquella caliente lengua deslizarse por la parte interna de sus muslos, su hombría ya está muy dura y se sobresalta con un dedo que traza círculos alrededor de su entrada, sin llegar a penetrarlo. 

-Derek… Mmm… creo que—

No puede terminar la frase cuando un gritito mezcla de sorpresa y placer sale de su boca al sentir una mano que envuelve su erección para comenzar a masturbarlo con lentitud pero si eso ya de por sí es increíble, su cabeza da vueltas en cuanto la lengua contraria sustituye la extremidad, lamiendo toda su longitud y después de repetir el movimiento dos veces, traga la punta de su hombría. 

-Oh por Dios… Derek, Derek- lo llama entre gemidos que se hacen más graves cuando la boca del moreno abarca más- ¡Sí!

Jamás ha experimentado algo así, ha visto varios videos de sexo oral, tanto heterosexuales como homosexuales pero nunca pensó que sería así de fantástico y no quiere que se detenga. Ni siquiera es consciente cuando el primer dedo viscoso se cuela en su interior, ni tampoco el segundo o el tercero, ya que se encuentra perdido en las sensaciones que recorren su cuerpo hasta llevarlo al orgasmo más satisfactorio que ha tenido. 

Stiles no tiene idea de cuánto tiempo está disfrutando del placer que lo invade, el cual por momentos parece aumentar y las sensaciones son tan indescriptibles que ni siquiera intenta comprenderlas, sino que se entrega por completo a ellos para saborearlas hasta el final. Cuando la bruma de la excitación se disipa, se encuentra con la atenta mirada azul brillante del beta, quien se ha transformado y parece listo para devorarlo. 

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta el mayor con la voz enronquecida y mueve sus dedos más profundo en ese estrecho interior, tocando nuevamente la sensible próstata del castaño, quien gime cerrando los ojos mientras mantiene los brazos sobre la cabeza- Creo que estás disfrutando mucho esto, ¿Es muy intenso para ti? Se supone que ya no eres virgen.  
-Idiota…- susurra el adolescente mirándolo muy sonrojado- Solo… solo tuve sexo una vez y fue con una mujer… así que está es mi primera vez con alguien metiéndomela, idiota… siempre creí que en los videos… estaban exagerando… ya sabes… no entendía como se podía sentir bien que te metieran algo ahí atrás… pero Dios… solo son tus dedos y es lo más increíble que he experimentado… y tu boca, le levantaré un altar a tu boca, Derek, en serio, me enviaste al cielo- asegura ocasionando una risita en el hombre lobo que él no tarda en compartir-Es el orgasmo más increíble que he tenido y parece que tú también lo disfrutaste, guapo, ¿Podrás mantener el control? Ni siquiera hay luna llena.  
-Voy a comerte, pecoso, justo ahora pero primero, vas a chupármela. 

El menor gruñe de frustración cuando los tres dedos contrarios salen de su interior y de inmediato intercambia de lugares con su compañero. Sin perder tiempo, se apresura en desnudarlo para luego recorrer ese musculoso cuerpo hasta que toda su atención se centra en la erección muy dura del moreno que se alza entre sus piernas. Un estremecimiento recorre su cuerpo y se lame los labios con deseo, no tiene idea de si algo así de grande cabrá en su virgen trasero pero sin dudas quiere probarlo muchas veces y muy seguido. 

-No te preocupes, lo tendrás dentro muy pronto- afirma el lobo adivinando perfectamente lo que pasa por la inquieta cabeza de su chico- Ahora chúpamela. 

Stiles obedece de inmediato y sin más preámbulos, abarca la mitad de la hombría contraria en su boca, iniciando un movimiento de mete-saca que hace gruñir excitado a su compañero. Jamás ha hecho algo así pero se esfuerza por hacerlo lo mejor posible para complacer a la persona que quiere, tal como lo hicieron con él en su momento. Animándose con la respuesta que obtiene, intenta tomar todo lo posible en su boca y en varias ocasiones, siente la punta de la erección del mayor llegar hasta su garganta, aún cuando no puede abarcarlo por completo. 

En un momento se ha dejado llevar por lo mucho que le está gustando lo que hace pero un firme agarre en su cabello lo aparta con brusquedad y se lame los labios mientras observa fijamente al beta, quien desprende un aura animal en ese momento. 

-¿Lo hice mal, Derek?- pregunta con la voz enronquecida y suelta un gemidito de sorpresa cuando lo tumban sobre la cama al mismo tiempo que inmovilizan sus muñecas sobre la cabeza- ¿Derek?  
-Voy a hacerte mío, Stiles, voy a marcar cada rincón de tu cuerpo con mis dientes y mis garras, y luego me correré dentro de ti, sobre tu pecho, en tus piernas, en tu rostro, en tu espalda, en cada lugar que pueda, todos tendrán muy claro a quien perteneces, Stiles, ¿A quién perteneces?- gruñe acomodándose entre las piernas del adolescente y alinea la punta de su erección en la virginal entrada.  
-A ti, Derek, soy tuyo, completamente tuyo. 

Lentamente, la caliente y gran erección del hombre lobo comienza a deslizarse dentro del adolescente hiperactivo, quien no puede parar de gemir hasta que todo movimiento se detiene y agradece que le den unos segundos para acostumbrarse a todas las sensaciones que está experimentando en ese momento hasta que le pide al mayor que continúe despacio. 

Cada suave embestida, hace jadear al castaño y cuando se hacen más profundas, una de ellas roza su próstata, provocándole nuevas oleadas de placer y no duda en pedir más, más velocidad, más dureza, más profundidad, lo cual recibe con creces. 

En un momento, el lobo entierra los dedos en los muslos contrarios para luego empujarlos hacia el abdomen del menor, quien con el cambio de posición, siente las penetraciones mucho más placenteras y sus gemidos se vuelven rápidamente lloriqueos excitados. 

A Stiles realmente le gustaría durar un poco más pero ya está al borde del abismo y cuando las embestidas se recrudecen al mismo tiempo que una mano envuelve su erección, no puede seguir controlándose y arquea la espalda llegando al segundo satisfactorio orgasmo del día que lo deja en las nubes hasta que escucha un fuerte rugido y entreabre los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro transformado del lobo a pocos centímetros del suyo mientras las embestidas se vuelven desenfrenadas hasta que se corren caliente en su interior y el agarre en sus muñecas se hace más fuerte, lo cual lejos de causarle dolor, vuelve toda la situación más excitante aún. 

-Derek… eso fue increíble…- susurra entre jadeos y no duda en corresponder el lujurioso beso que le dan, iniciando una lucha con sus lenguas hasta que se separan- Derek…  
-Recién estamos comenzando, Stiles, aún hay demasiado terreno virgen en tu apetitoso cuerpo por reclamar y marcar.  
-Entonces no perdamos tiempo, mi Alfa, soy todo tuyo, hazme tuyo, mi Alfa  
-¿Soy tu Alfa?- pregunta el beta observando fijamente al humano bajo él, quien corresponde su gesto con una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
-Sé que ya no eres un Alfa, Derek, ni tampoco quieres serlo pero para mí, siempre serás mi Alfa, mi único Alfa- asegura antes gemir cuando siente como la erección del lobo comienza a colocarse dura en su interior de nuevo- Imposible… acabas de correrte…  
-Dilo de nuevo- ordena el moreno inclinándose a olfatear el cuello de su compañero y suelta varios gruñidos de satisfacción al comprobar que huele a él. Solo a él.  
-Mi Alfa… Eres mi único Alfa, Derek. 

+++ +++ +++

El castaño recibe a su pareja con un cariñoso beso antes de tomar su mano para entrarlo a casa y cierra la puerta con una sonrisa. Esa misma noche cenarán con su padre, lo cual significa que recibirán un extenso sermón sobre sexo seguro, además de un apartado completo para Derek con amenazas que incluirán pistolas de acónito conseguidas con Argent. 

-Ya está casi lista la comida, ¿Cómo te fue con Peter?- pregunta llevando al mayor a la cocina, ya que no puede descuidar la carne que está preparando.

Después de almorzar en compañía del moreno (pasadas las dos de la tarde, ya que estuvieron el resto del tiempo teniendo sexo), se marchó de regreso a casa para terminar sus deberes pendientes mientras que el beta, fue a hacerle una visita a su familiar, quien ahora es un Alfa y realmente espera que el haber recuperado su anhelado estatus, no lo vuelva nuevamente el enemigo a acabar. 

-Bastante bien, continuará en la manada y seguirá apoyándonos, si soy honesto, creí que ahora que tiene lo que tanto deseaba, se marcharía por su cuenta, ya sabes, a convertir lobos para fortalecerse pero no es así, fue bastante extraño y no creo que mienta, sé que no miente- afirma observando fijamente al humano, quien da vuelta la carne antes de abrazarlo por la cintura.  
-Peter ha cambiado bastante este último tiempo, sigue siendo un idiota a veces pero no es como antes, ya no me da repelús como en su fase de Alfa psicótico, de hecho me agrada bastante y es divertido, estoy seguro que ahora que le has dado esta segunda oportunidad, no va a desperdiciarla, hará lo correcto- sentencia con una sonrisa antes de iniciar un cariñoso beso que es correspondido de la misma forma- O de lo contrario, mi gran y fuerte Alfa se encargará de él.  
-Stiles, no me digas así- gruñe el hombre lobo empujando al castaño hasta dejarlo contra la pared y se inclina a olfatearle el cuello con insistencia- No vuelvas a llamarme así o le daremos una razón a tu padre para que me prohíba entrar aquí de nuevo, no le hará mucha gracia encontrarnos follando.  
-Es cierto, había olvidado que mi sexy compañero, se empalma de inmediato cuando lo llamo así, ¿Cómo era? Alfa, sí, sí, no puedo decir Alfa frente a ti, ex Alfa Hale, no te preocupes, no te llamaré Alfa, mi Alfa, ¿Estás de acuerdo, ex Al—

No alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando el beta lo levanta por los muslos al mismo tiempo que se transforma e inicia un lujurioso beso con mucha lengua. Cuando el menor está por dejarse llevar, un olor llama su atención y se percata del sartén que ha dejado en el fuego, de donde está comenzando a salir un poco de humo. 

-¡La carne!- grita dándole varias palmadas en los hombros al lobo, quien no parece tener intenciones de soltarlo- ¡Basta, Derek! La carne se quemará, ¿Derek? Te prometo que luego te compensaré, puedes colarte a mi cuarto, lobito, por favor, no continuaré provocándote, al menos no hasta que termine de preparar la cena- canturrea lo último con diversión y con cuidado lo bajan- Buen chico, te compensaré muy bien, lo prometo, guapo.  
-Más te vale pecoso, tendrás que pensar en algo muy bueno y muchas veces- señala el lobo deshaciendo la transformación para luego depositar un beso en la frente del menor, quien suspira- ¿En qué te ayudo?  
-Coloca la mesa mientras yo termino aquí, lleva las ensaladas, están en la encimera, los vasos, los cubiertos y el jugo, ya que no puedo tomar, ninguno de ustedes lo hará. 

Unos segundos después de que terminó de preparar la comida, llegó su padre, quien saludó al beta con cierto recelo en su voz antes de ir a cambiarse de ropa para bajar a cenar.  
Cuando los tres se sientan a la mesa, basta con que Stiles se fije en el mayor para saber que no esperará hasta el postre para tratar el tema central de esa reunión, así que toma una de las manos de su compañero lobuno. 

-Bien, vamos a hacer esto ahora para que podamos disfrutar de lo que he preparado- canturrea el adolescente hiperactivo acurrucándose contra el costado del moreno, quien le dedica una sonrisa- Derek y yo estamos juntos, papá, conversamos todo en el Loft y nos queremos, bueno, es mucho más que eso, somos compañeros, el tipo de unión más de importante entre lobos y es algo de por vida, así de serio.  
-Quiero oírlo de Derek, guarda silencio, Stiles- ordena en dirección a su hijo, quien hace un puchero y aprieta los labios- Entonces, ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones, Derek?  
-Stiles es muy importante para mí, señor, que sea mi compañero, significa que tanto mi lobo como yo lo hemos escogido como nuestra pareja, Stiles es alguien que nos da calma, que nos conforta, que nos hace sentir bien con solo estar a nuestro lado, somos capaces de dar nuestra vida por él.  
-Y que conste que lo hizo- señala el castaño con una radiante sonrisa antes de abrazar por la cintura al moreno, dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
-Es imposible que pueda estar con alguien mejor que su hijo, sheriff, fui un idiota al comienzo con él pero ahora puedo ver todo lo ha hecho y hace por mí a diario, una persona así de incondicional, fiel, leal, bondadoso y tan especial, no sé qué hice para merecerlo pero ahora que sé que corresponde mis sentimientos de la misma forma, no estoy dispuesto a perderlo, no dejaré ir a quien me hace feliz y sentirme bien conmigo mismo- afirma observando fijamente al mayor, quien corresponde su gesto durante varios segundos antes de asentir despacio.  
-Eres un encanto, Sourwolf, yo también te quiero mucho y aunque no soy un lobo, no dudaría en escogerte como mi compañero, ni un segundo. 

El adolescente hiperactivo cierra los ojos cuando los labios contrarios se posan sobre los suyos y disfruta cada segundo del cariñoso beso que comparten antes de apartarse con una sonrisa, contemplando ese atractivo rostro y esos bonitos orbes grisáceos que destellan azules por unos segundos, expresando su amor. 

-De acuerdo, me rindo, no tiene caso que te amenace, Derek, sé que tú mismo te darías un tiro en la cabeza si llegas a lastimar a mi hijo- afirma el sheriff, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del -moreno- Y es más que evidente que haces muy feliz a mi hijo, así que pueden estar juntos, por favor cuida muy bien de Stiles, él es lo más importante que tengo.  
-Papá… no te preocupes, Sourwolf me cuidará muy bien, especialmente ahora que pueda convertirse en un lobito feroz, ¡Fue increíble, papá! Venció a ese idiota Alfa tan fácilmente.  
-¿Por qué no quisiste ser un Alfa de nuevo, Derek?- pregunta el sheriff con curiosidad.  
-Porque cuando tuve la oportunidad de serlo, fue un completo desastre, no tomé ni una sola buena decisión y solo actué por egoísmo, cree una manada para hacerme más fuerte, ni siquiera me preocupé realmente por mis betas… hasta que ya fue tarde… pero ahora que soy un beta, estoy bien así, soy parte de una manada de nuevo, una familia y lo más importante, es que siendo solo un beta, soy capaz de proteger a mi compañero, eso es suficiente para mí- responde tomando una de las manos del humano y le da un beso en dorso, provocando que se sonroje un poco antes de sonreír con timidez.  
-Entiendo, espero que Peter no cause problemas de nuevo.  
-No lo hará, papá, mi Sourwolf ya habló con él, así que no te preocupes por eso y si llega a pasar por otra fase de Alfa psicótico, entonces mi gran y poderoso Alfa se encargará de él. 

El castaño aguanta una risita cuando siente que aprietan su mano. Por unos segundos considera seguir provocando al moreno pero rápidamente lo descarta, ya que después lo pagará muy caro y todavía debe compensar a su compañero por lo que pasó en la cocina. 

El resto de la cena fue bastante tranquilo y a diferencia de lo que creyó, su padre no amenazó a Derek, además de que lo invitó a venir más seguido a comer con ellos, ya que ahora forma parte de la familia. Stiles sabe que en el futuro seguirán teniendo sus roces o discutirán pero también tiene la certeza que resolverán cada situación que se presente, porque sus sentimientos son muy reales e intensos. 

Derek fue capaz de dar su vida por proteger a Stiles y éste, había descubierto hace mucho tiempo, desde que mantuvo al lobo a flote en la piscina cuando fueron acorralados por el Kanima, que es capaz de proteger a la persona que ama sin importar las consecuencias, incluso arriesgando su propia vida. Quizás fue en ese momento, sin darse cuenta, cuando escogió a Derek como su Alfa y eso no cambiará ahora, ni en el futuro.


End file.
